With the increasing amount of daily emails it becomes difficult to keep track of current important items of interest and stay up-to-date on recent relevant news or information. This is because objects are buried within the text in emails. Existing email solutions allow one to organize emails in folders, by tags, and make it searchable, support automation rules, and so forth. For example, Yahoo OpenMail framework goes a step further to allow applications to be integrated into email environment to add value to your email web application (e.g., sharing photos of email on Flickr). Once the objects are detected and identified, Yahoo! Mail offers actionable triggers (e.g., show a place on a map, show related information on Y! News). The Yahoo! Mail application falls short, however, because it does not aggregate your current items of interest into a meaningful digest and provide a way of conveniently processing and managing the digest.